


Regrets of a Beautiful Dreamer

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: NO HEA (NO FINAL FELIZ)</p><p>Plot: Lo que debería ser, no puede serlo, por sencillamente este amor no esta destinado a ser. Jared es un hombre con un trabajo sencillo, y Jensen esta en el tope de la cadena alimenticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets of a Beautiful Dreamer

Titulo: Regrets of a Beautiful Dreamer (Arrepentimientos de un Hermoso Soñador)

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: PG-15

Personajes: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Weasley, Alex O'Loughiln

Warning: NO HEA (NO FINAL FELIZ)

Plot: Lo que debería ser, no puede serlo, por sencillamente este amor no esta destinado a ser. Jared es un hombre con un trabajo sencillo, y Jensen esta en el tope de la cadena alimenticia.

 

  
  


  


Milán, Italia 2006

La bonita Italia cae bajo las sombras de la temprana noche, con rayos rojizo del sol aun adornando sus más altos edificios, tanto nuevos como viejos. De la tarde también se puede señalar que es mas fría de lo normal, y que quizás por eso, el mundo no sea un lugar mejor, no al menos para Jared Padalecki, quien solo tiene dos sabanas con las que arroparse, y una de ellas esta afuera, colgada en los cables de luz, esperando a secarse.

El estornudo que sale de su fina nariz no ayuda mucho, asi que no le queda ningún otro remedio que meterse en toda su ropa limpia, y por que no, la sucia también. Enrollándose en lo que parece ser una dulce calidez, un abrigo de piel de...algún animal en peligro de extinción, seguramente.

Eso le trae más recuerdos de lo que espera, y aunque son agradables, no puede dejar de sentir un deje de tristeza, tristeza que se expande por su cuerpo como una pegajosa y desastrosa enfermedad.

*****************O *****************

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunta la mujer de cabello azul, amarrado en una trucada trenza, con flores por todos lados, y cuando dice por todos lados, es por todos lados; no solo en el cabello, sino también por su pecho, su cintura, y hasta sus piernas, mastica chicle como una Llama de esos documentales de la TV.

\- Jared Padalecki. - responde, frotando sus manos en los pantalones, mientras la chica mira la lista de nuevo, para luego verle el rostro, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces.

\- Lo siento te equivocaste de estudio. - le anuncia, con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

\- ¿Oh?...no, no, ¿este es la pasarela siete? - dice, verificando el papel enrollado, que saca del bolsillo de sus desgastados vaqueros.

\- Lo es, pero no estas en la lista de modelos. - dice ella, buscándole de nuevo, con mas precisión.

Jared se sonroja, debajo del vello de su barba, que cubre gran parte de su rostro, resaltando sus ojos avellanas; se balancea sobre sus pies, un poco tímido.

\- No soy modelo. - responde, con un deje de tristeza en la voz. - Soy el barrendero. – responde, casi con vergüenza, por que la verdad, no importa cuantas veces pase, siempre le avergüenza que la gente le compare con un modelo.

\- Oh... – la chica tiene una graciosa “O” en su boca, totalmente en shock por la confesión del chico, que debe medir como tres metros, completamente formado en cuanto a pechos y muslos, y podidamente sexy por todos lados,  _¿Cómo diablos alguien asi puede ser un barrendero? –_  Claro...Claro... puedes pasar...te pidieron en el camerino tres, el camerino de Paul Weasly, imagino que sabes quien es. – sonrío la chica, abriéndole paso para que entre a su gusto, aun un poco conmocionada, por lo que Jared puede notar.

No es la primera vez, ni remotamente la ultima, que alguien le confunda con alguien famoso, ya que con esa altura, y con su porte prepotente, con ese cabello tan suave y esos ojos de colores, que tanto llaman la atención de las mujeres.

Aunque lo ha intentando, el ser modelo, son demasiadas reglas para el, y además, con toda la seguridad que ha tenido en su vida, el ser modelo sencillamente no es una opción, aunque no puede negar que algún día le gustaría regresar a su país, Alemania, pero por ahora se tiene que conformar con Milán, donde su anciana madre le trajo hace quince años.

La única razón por la que quiere regresar, es por que allá le espera una buena casa, y el resto de su familia, aunque a estas altura, Jared no sabe si podrá volver a ese estilo de vida, no cuando ha probado toda clase de empleos bochornosos en Milán, donde hasta la prostitucion ha llegado, follandose a mujeres ricas, todo por un bollo de pan, o una buena ensalada en el “Marquesinha de Montarez”, un restauran portugués de la zona sur.

Hablando de comida, no ha comido nada el día de hoy, y ya son casi las doce del mediodía,  _que martirio,_  tendrá que pasar toda esa hora barriendo en lugares donde todo el mundo se esta alimentando.

Es un poco agotador, su nueva profesión, especialmente por que no se había dado cuenta de cuanta basura la gente le tira mientras esta barriendo, y el por ser un perfeccionista le gusta tener todo limpio cuado termina su trabajo.

\- Disculpe, vengo a limpiar. – anuncia al joven de cabello castaño corto, dentro del trailer todo parece en orden, casi como si ya hubiesen limpiado.

\- ¿Oh...eres? – el joven le mira, curioso, lleva esos pantalones de seda que se ve costoso, y una camisa de algodón azul eléctrico.

\- Limpieza. – anuncia con una sonrisa, parece amable, asi que Jared también actuara amable si es necesario, aunque en realidad esa es su naturaleza la que habla.

\- Oh...pensé que eras un modelo nuevo. – sonrió, recogiendo una prenda que se ha caído al suelo. – Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer, estaré afuera...y serias tan amable de no mover mucho la jaula de Robin, se que es un desastroso, pero... – se detiene bruscamente, mirando a Jared con una mueca sorprendida. – Quiero decir... ¿puedes entenderme? – pregunta, mirándole preocupado, lo que hace a jared caer en la cuenta de que el joven le ha estado hablando en ingles desde que ha empezado con su liviano monologo.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah si!, ¡Si! – asiente rápidamente.

\- Oh, gracias a dios, uno aquí no sabe ni con quien habla...bueno, como te decía, trata de no mover a Robin, esta enfermito. – anuncia, tomando una chaqueta y unas sencillas zapatillas, para luego salir.

Jared entra, con cuidado, por que no quiere saber, aunque lo tenga y le gusten los animales, que diablos es “Robin”. Mete su equipo de limpieza, incluyendo su preciada escoba, y observa el lugar, dándose cuenta, que el lugar mas sucio del mini trailer, es donde reposa “Robin”, un pequeño roedor, que por lo que Jared puede reconocer, de algún canal de animales, es un Ratón australiano, de esos que saltan como canguros, Jared adora los canguros.

\- Hey pequeño. – saluda inclinándose a su lado, moviendo la jaula a la derecha para barrer alli.

\- Hey grandulon. – una voz le saca de la concentración que había adquirido al momento de tomar la escoba, ve asustado al roedor, esperando que la cosa hable de nuevo, y si lo hace, seguramente lo matara a escobazos. – Aquí atrás. – la voz le dice, haciéndole saltar, girándose rápidamente, casi vomitando de lo mareado que ha quedado con el brusco movimiento.

\- Oh...

Un chico, mas o menos de su edad le saluda con la mano, guiñándole el ojo también, su cabello negro esta amarrado en una coleta de lado, dándole un extraño aspecto.

\- ¿Has visto a Paul? – pregunta con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

\- ¿Paul?, ¡Ah si, el modelo!, dijo que esperaría afuera mientras yo limpiaba. – le respondió amablemente, esperando que se marchara rápidamente.

\- Mmmm... – el sonido erótico, casi pornográfico que el chico hizo le puso mas rojo de lo que se había puesto en mucho tiempo, aunque la verdad no es que tuviera tiempo para nada. – Eres bastante sexy, tal y como Elena dijo que serás. – le escucho susurrar.

\- ¡Ian! – la voz de  _Paul,_ llamo la atención del chico. - ¡ahí estas!, Vamos a almorzar.

\- Ok, ok. – y con un ultimo vistazo a Jared, el chico desaparece, dejando al Padalecki con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

Jared decide volver a lo suyo, terminando rápidamente, tal y como lo tenia planeado, moviéndose a los otros camerinos, queriendo esquivar a toda esa gente que come en casi todos los rincones del lugar.

El ultimo que tiene que lugar es el camerino de otro modelo, que queda al final del lugar, aunque seguramente no este allí, Jared toca la puerta antes de abrirla.

Solo que esta parece ser abierta de aquel lado también, y dado que se abre hacia dentro, Jared no tarda en caer encima del modelo, o de la persona que lo abierto, ya le decía su madre que no usara zapatos deportivos para limpiar el piso.

Casi no se golpea contra el suelo, y seguramente si el chico sobre el que ha caído es uno de esos bastardos anoréxicos, tenga una docena de huesos rotos, y la moral en el suelo; aunque ahora que lo siente mejor, parece grande, no tanto como el, pero si musculazo.

\- ¿Planeas levantarte? – la voz melodiosa del hombre bajo el le hace dar un salto y levantarse del suelo.

\- Lo sien...Jensen... – su voz es pequeña, se ha hecho asi al ver el rostro a medio maquillar del hombre, con los labios pintados de intenso rosa, que solo resaltan lo grandes que son.

\- ¿Te conozco? – pregunta el hombre, levantándose del suelo por cuenta propia, haciéndole notar a Jared su descortesía al no ayudarle.

\- Lo siento...no me conoces. – responde rápidamente, alejándose para darle paso al chico, que en vez de salir solo se da la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta sentándose en la silla, que se le antoja a las pierna de Jared muy cómoda.

\- Vengo a limpiar. – responde tímidamente, indeciso entre cruzar la puerta o no hacerlo.

\- ¿Eres limpieza? – se gira, y dios, ¿se puede ser mas hermoso?, con los labios ahora manchados de lápiz labial a medio quitar.

_ Gracias a dios soy bisexual, que seguramente este tipo seria mi controversia. _

__

_ - _  Lo soy, y lo se, todo el mundo piensa que soy modelo, y antes de que lo preguntes, dudo que pueda serlo por que me parece sumamente estupido posar para que otra gente te vea, y no me gusta exhibirme, creo que no naci como esos que ejercen esa profesión... – esta nervioso, súper mega nervioso, y su boca parece no querer parar de hablar, aunque por el rostro sorprendido de jensen no parece que este enfadado, sino mas bien eso, solo sorprendido.

\- Wow…tranquilo tigre. – dice con una sonrisa, levantando sus manos a Jared. – No a todo el mundo le gusta esto. – se pone de pie, y Jared al fin se queda callado. – Te daré tu espacio para que hagas tu trabajo. – Y sin mas el modelo se retira, dejando a Jared atónito.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que iba a encontrarse con el súper mega modelo de Jensen Ackles?, ¡Su rostro esta hasta en los artículos de limpieza!, ¡Joder es el rostro de su marca de condón favorito!

Definitivamente, alguien tuvo que haberle dicho de esto antes, por que no puede ser verdad que haya soltado tantas burradas por su boca.

Limpia el lugar como si limpiara la habitación de un rey, quizás un poco emocionado por lo que Jensen pensara de el.

Disculpe… - pero aparentemente las personas no entienden que este trabajo necesita concentración; se gira a ver a una mujer pelirroja, con labios pintados de mas rojo y ojos marrones, que le mira algo extrañada. - ¿Has visto a Jen?, no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado, y me prometió que me acompañaría a almorzar hoy.

Eh… el salió…hace unos minutos. – respondió Jared, pero la mujer ya se había marchado.

Joder con estos estúpidos modelos. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cabrón y no notarlo?, o peor aun, ¿Cómo se puede vivir en ese mundo?, jodido el dia que acepto este trabajo.

Una caja llena de mallas llama su atención, haciéndole sonrojar a mas no poder. Debería dejar de ser tan curioso, debería dejar de ver la vida con esos ojos de niño, que su madre tanto critico, debería de dejar escuchar DOA, si bueno, eso esta en la lista de prioridades.

Sus manos se escurrem del cepillo, con una velocidad espeluznante, y antes de uqe pueda siquiera pensarlo, esta oliendo las mallas, que huelen a Gloria, el nuevo perfume de Channel.

\- Dios… - susurra, tomando otra, de color verde, la cual cubre un gran abrigo de piel, que tiene plumas incrustadas a un costado.

Sacarlo del baúl es costoso, ya que tiene que pelear contra todo las mallas que se enredan en esa tela de mlaa, pero tiene que hacerlo, es como una obligación para el, reconoce ese abrigo; por supuesto que lo reconoce.

Fue uno de los que Jensen Ackles uso en una de sus  primeras presentaciones, esta valorado en millones, ya que fue la ultima creación de Dolce & Gabbana por si mismo, sin mas manos que las de el, y la presentación de Jensen en ese traje, hacia ya seis años, fue lo que lo lanzo a su carrera de Súper modelo.

Lo observa con estúpida adoracion, casi temblando de pensar que lo que tiene en la mano puede ser una de las mas preciadas posesiones de Jensen Ackles, joder, quizás hasta le demande por tenerlo entre las manos.

\- Ahh…como desearía tenerlo. – suspira, pensando en cuanto le gustaría tener su propio Jensen Ackles, y no la marca de perfume, sino su propio Jensen de carne hueso, pero duda que quepa por la puerta de su casa, no porque sea pequeña, que joder, el es grande como un mamutt, sino por que el lugar es tán pequeño, casi miniatura.

\- Puedes quedártelo. – la voz de Jensen le hace saltar, y casi caerse esta vez sobre el baul abierto.

Se gira a verle, con una mueca de asombro  y confusión en su rostro, su cabello marrón le cae sobre el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos casi en su totalidad.

\- Yo…lo siento, no debería estar tocando tus cosas. – casi grita el Padalecki, regresando el abrigo a su lugar, pero Jensen le sujeta la muñeca, bastante fuerte para ser un modelo.

\- Puedes tenerla, no me molesta. – le dice, y Jared aun no tiene idea de que putada habla, pero seguramente es algo importante, por la mueca de seriedad de Jensen. – No la necesito nunca mas.

\- ¿Qué…?, ¿Disculpa? – es un poco confuso, que es lo que no quiere mas Jensen Ackles, ¿el abrigo?

\- El abrigo, puedes tenerla, no me importa, lo juro. – esta vez esta sonriéndole suave, con esos labios enrojecidos, totalmente provocativos.

\- Oh…el abrigo. - ¿Qué _diablos dije para que quiera dármelo?_. – No lo necesito.

\- Esta lloviendo afuera…estoy muy seguro que te ayudara a cubrirte, ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo, cierto? – pregunta, su mano al fin soltando la muñeca de Jared.

\- Oh, si, ya lo termine, lamento que…

\- No tienes por que, mucha gente se pasa por aquí, no me molesta que lo hagas. – se encoge de hombros, quitándole el hierro al asunto, pero de repente se esta alejando, dejando su perfume detrás, y Jared no puede evitar olerlo, llenarse de el, por que Jensen huele bien, seguramente también lo hará sin todo es maquillaje encima.

\- Te lo devolveré mañana. – anuncia, sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sepa que estúpido decirlo, hasta pensarlo, que andará por la calle mojando ese costoso abrigo.

\- No necesitas hacerlo. – le responde Jensen distraídamente, moviendo los envases de maquillajes, buscando por algo en la mesa. – No estaré aquí mañana. – y eso le cae a Jared como un peso, como una bofetada dada en el sitio correcto.

Baja la mirada, perdiéndose en su tristeza unos segundos, sumergiéndose en el oscuro abismo de la decepción; al menos hasta que Jensen le esta levantando la barbilla, haciéndole entrar en esos irreales ojos verdes.

\- Deberías ser modelo, incluso sino te gusta. – suelta su barbilla y coloca la mano a un costado de Jared. – Eres grande, pero seguro habrá un lugar para ti.

\- ¿No estarás aquí? – pregunta débil, casi como un niño pequeño al que le han roto sus sueños.

\- No, lo siento. – de verdad parece genuinamente afligido, y eso solo enamora mas a Jared.

\- ¿No regresaras?

Jensen niega con la cabeza, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Jared de verdad parece apunto de llorar, y de que no lo esta fingiendo.

\- Quizás el año que viene. – agrega, en un gesto que Jared reconoce como desesperado, como si… _¡Diablos!_ , sus ojos escosen, si esta a punto de llorar, ¡Por un jodido modelo!, no es como si estuviera enamorado, por que no lo esta.

\- Esta bien…solo…lo siento, no debí ponerme así. – su voz suena mas gruesa de lo normal, claramente su garganta se ha contraído, se lleva una mano a los ojos, escondiéndolos del modelo, que seguramente le mira con lastima. – Me gustaría llevarme el abrigo, sino te importa.

\- Puedes hacerlo… lo siento, supongo que te dece…

\- ¡JENSEN! ¡Ahí estas hermoso! – la misma voz que hace rato le ha molestado esta allí de nuevo. – Prometiste que iríamos juntos. – la mujer, que ahora que Jared se fija esta vestida de Chambault, lleva tacones altos, que la dejan casi a la altura de Jensen, por lo que no le es difícil alcanzar esos llenos labios, que se abren recibiéndola.

Es como la señal de Jared para marcharse, tomar todo su equipo y salir de allí como un huracán.

Llega a la entrada del lugar, donde la chica de cabello azul le ve sonriente.

\- Hey, ¿terminaste? – le pregunta a modo de saludo, poniéndose de pie.

\- Eh, si, lo hice. – contesta rápido solo queriendo huir de ese lugar. – Adiós. – se despide con la mano, saliendo de allí apresurado.

\- Hey niño. – saluda Bettiano, el jefe de limpieza del lugar. – De verdad que eres rápido, rápido. – se ríe, recibiendo las cosas que Jared le da agitado. – Bueno, puede venir mañana si quieres.

\- No, renuncio, creo que buscare otro trabajo. – sonríe, con pena al ver la decepción del señor.

\- Que lastima de verdad. – dice el señor, dándole una palmada en un costado. – Bueno, ya que…espero vernos Jared.

\- Gracias señor, cuídese. – anuncia, asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando por fin puede salir de ese lugar, probablemente a emborracharse a algún bar, a gasta r el dinero que ha cobrado hoy.

\- ¡JARED!, ¡JARED PALECKI! – su nombre mal pronunciado le hace detenerse lentamente, justo estaba por llenarse los oídos de música proveniente de sus audífonos cuando lo escucho.

\- ¿Qué… -  _…olvide?, ¡Jensen!, ¡Oh dios!_

\- Hey… - la voz del modelo, completamente sin aliento, y con una bolsa bajo su brazo, su cabello esta húmedo, al igual que su camisa, eso le hace a Jared darse cuenta de que le esta calendo encima una lluvia torrencial. – Olvidaste…el abrigo… - habla con dificultad aun por la falta de aire.

Jared dirige sus ojos a los brazos de Jensen, y la bolsa sinceramente parece contener un abrigo o al menos ese abrigo.

\- Aquí tienes…puedes quedártelo.

\- ¿Por qué la insistencia? – pregunta Jared, volteando su rostro al frente, sin mirar a Jensen a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que lo querías… - es la respuesta del modelo, luce preocupado.

\- No quiero tu estúpido abrigo. – casi gruñe, girándose a el hombre que le ve con una mueca graciosa de sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Te quiero a ti. – suelta, por que sinceramente, no tiene nada que perder, y quizás cuando Jensen se monte en su avión mañana, no le recuerde, ni siquiera su nombre.

\- Jared…

\- Adiós Jensen…

Le toma dos horas gastar su sueldo en cerveza, en  _Mioquitos,_ un bar de mala muerte de Milan, que atiende Christian Kane, un loco americano que ha venido allí en busca de fama, y quien no duda en servirle cuanto pida, hasta le pide le taxi a casa y se lo paga, enrollándoosle entre la camisa un bollo caliente con una leche de cartón.

Jared se balancea de un lado a otro cuando el taxista le grita un pesado: “Non ti svegli?”, despertando a Jared de golpe, haciéndole reaccionar. Así que se baja y casi rueda a la entrada a su edificio de apartamentos, que esta lleno de ratas, ratas de las cuales Jared se sabe todo su nombre, pero sus favoritas son Sadie y Harley, esas que le visitan en casa todas las mañanas.

Se rasca la cabeza cuando logra abrir la puerta de su apartamento, entrando en el, peor lo primero que le pasa es que se lleva por el medio una caja, cayendo de bruces contra la fina cerámica.

\- ¿Qué coño…? – gruñe con dificultad, quitándose la caja de debajo de su cuerpo.

Tiene una tarjeta, pero joder que esta borracho.

\- Para…Jared…Palecki…jodidos bastardos que no saben una mierda… - gruñe, esforzándose por seguir leyendo. – De…Jen…sen…Ackles… ¡Ja!...esa si que es buena. – se rie tontamente, balanceándose de una lado a otro, sentando en el piso como esta. – A ver…Por que…lo…olvidaste…¿Lo olvide?, ¿Qué diablos olvide?

Sin mas, lanza la tarjeta hacia atrás, sin fijarse de que Sadie corre hacia ella, mordisqueándola un poco antes de soltarla y huir por la puerta.

\- Debería cantar  _Yo-Ho…_ la película fue tan mala…pero yo adoro los piratas. – susurra al ver el simbolito de muerte en una esquina de la caja.

Abre la caja lo mas rápido que sus torpes manos le deja, y lo que ve adentro le hace recobrar su conciencia, quitándole la borrachera, enviándola lejos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lo sabe…lo sabe, aunque aun tiene la vaga esperanza de que le volverá a ver, algún dia. Por el momento, Jensen Ackles, no puede ser suyo.

\- ¿A quien engaño? – susurra para si mismo, recostándose en su maltrecha cama, apartando la bolsa de donde ha sacado el abrigo, y se abraza mas contra si. – Nunca tendré a Jensen Ackles…solo soy un niño soñador, que se arrepiente de ello.

Ordine. (FIN)


End file.
